David Anders
David Anders est l'acteur qui interprète le Dr Whale à partir de l'épisode , et son alter ego Victor Frankenstein à partir de l'épisode . Il est doublé dans la version française de la série par Denis Laustriat. Biographie David Anders (né David Anders Holt, le 11 mars 1981) est un acteur américain connu pour ses rôles dans Alias, Heroes ou encore The Vampire Diaries. Vie privée Filmographie Séries TV * 2001 - 2006 – Alias - Saison 1 à 5 : Julian Sark * 2004 – Les Experts - Saison 5 : Travis Watson * 2005 – Charmed - Saison 7 : Le Comte Roger * 2005 – Les Expert Miami '' - Saison 4 : Brian Miller * 2006 – ''Deadwood - Saison 3 : Fantassin * 2007 – Grey's Anatomy - Saison 3 : Jim * 2007 - 2010 – Heroes - Saisons 2 à 5 : Takezo Kensei / Adam Monroe * 2009 – Lie To Me - Saison 1 : Sergent Scott Emerson * 2010 – 24 heures chrono - Saison 8 : Josef Bazhaev * 2010 – Warehouse 13 : Johan Raitt * 2010 – Undercover : Matthew Hunt * 2010 - 2011 – The Vampire Diaries - Saisons 1 à 3 : John Gilbert * 2011 - 2016 – Once Upon a Time - Saisons 1 à 6 : Dr Whale / Victor Frankenstein * 2011 – Dr. House - Saison 8 : Bill * 2013 – Arrow - Saison 1 : Cyrus Vanch * 2013 – Esprits Criminels - Saison 9 : Anton Harris * 2014 – Stalker - Saison 1 : Darren Tyler * 2015 – IZombie : Blaine DeBeers Films * 2002 – The Source : Booji * 2005 – Circadian Rhythm : Garisson * 2006 – Peacock : M. Sark * 2006 – Left In The Darkness : Donovan * 2006 – Deadwood : Soldat d'infanterie * 2007 – ELI : Eli * 2009 – Bleu d'enfer : Calton * 2009 – The Revenant : Bart * 2009 – Les Démons du Maïs : Burton Stanton * 2011 – The Riot : Caleb Anecdotes [[Fichier:FT1 7.jpg|thumb|200px|David, à la 1ère convention Fairy Tales.]] * À l'instar de Jennifer Morrison et Bailee Madison, il a participé (le temps d'un épisode) à la série Dr House, cette fois-ci en temps que patient. ** De même, il a un rôle principal dans la série iZombie, à l'instar de Rose McIver et Robbie Kay. *** Il est alors moins présent dans la série et tarde à reprendre son rôle de Dr Whale dans la série et revient dans l'épisode . Son rôle dans iZombie ayant imposé à Anders un changement physique, il réapparaît dans Once Upon a Time avec une coupe de cheveux différente de celle arborée par le personnage jusque là. * Il a participé à la première [[Blog utilisateur:Marniouze/Convention Fairy Tales 1 - Décembre 2013|convention Fairy Tales]] et a annoncé sa venu dans un message.[https://youtu.be/Y1rwUksLqyo/ David Anders for the Fairy Tales convention, sur le compte YouTube de Xivents.] * Il a un chien nommé « Gus » en référence au personnage joué par Giancarlo Esposito dans la série Breaking Bad.[https://twitter.com/QuestionAnders/status/339515025112850432/ "Gus is a Pomeranian & named after Giancarlo Espositos character on "Breaking Bad" as he never shows his cards & sells the best meth in town.", tweet] de David Anders du 23 mai 2013. Apparitions Références en:David Anders pt:David Anders Catégorie:Acteurs